


Mums :)

by astr_id



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, aramour, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr_id/pseuds/astr_id
Summary: Literally just Aramour fluff <3Sleepy Aramour being dumb gays, crushing on each other.
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Mums :)

**Author's Note:**

> kshdfgjkshgkfsh i'm sorry if this is really bad i wrote it in the middle of the night 
> 
> the prompt was 'aramour fluff after a long showday' but for some reason my brain and reading comprehension skillz said no❤️
> 
> so we have this instead-- 
> 
> let me know if anything needs a cw/tw, i don't think there is but if i missed something please correct me

It’s nearly midnight when the queens finally pull up outside their small brick house. All six are extremely tired, after performing multiple shows throughout the day and evening. Kat’s passed out asleep in the back of the car, leaning against Anne, who manages to pick them up without accidentally banging their head on the door, or waking them up. 

Anne immediately brings them to bed, pulling a blanket over them, bouncing into the living room, tripping over the door frame. Catalina catches the younger girl, who embarrassed, blushes a bright red, while Jane goes off to Anna, and Kat’s room to say goodnight, and wake Kat up to get them to feel more comfortable. Catalina eyes follow Jane, as she tries to cover up a small smile. 

“You really like her, don’t you?” 

Lina’s eyes widen, and she turns back to the second queen. She slowly nods, rubbing her eyes from tiredness. Jane comes back into the living room, hair down, and face bare of makeup. She’s dressed casually, and flops down sleepily next to Lina. Anne yawns, stealing a glance at Lina who’s regained her composure.  
Jane leans against the other girl, pulling her feet up onto the cushion. 

“I’m tired. I’m gonna go annoy Cath until they give me cuddles.” Anne grins evilly, managing to trip a few more times before reaching the hall door, spinning around to give Jane, and Catalina finger guns. “G'night mum and mum.”

The other girls bid her goodnight, and Anne bounds off, hearing Cathy squeal from their room as their girlfriend goes off on her mission to distract them. Jane, and Catalina burst out laughing, as the other rooms slowly quiet down as everyone goes to bed. There’s a dim light from Cathy’s room as they’re probably still writing, meaning Anne must’ve fallen asleep. 

Lina goes off to tell Cathy to go to sleep, leaving Jane blushing in the living room. The two of them are often called ‘mums’ as they’re naturally more motherly, and easier to talk to. They’re usually addressed this way together, as a pair, like they’re actually two mothers taking care of these four other people. But in reality, Jane is kind of a mess, who genuinely has feelings for the older girl. But she’s probably straight. Hell, Jane thought she was straight before meeting her too. But she’s really not. Not at all. 

_____________________________________________________

Neither is Lina, as Jane learns less than an hour later. The gold queen comes back with a soft smile on her face. Pointing back towards Cathy’s room she says, “15 more minutes.” She rolls her eyes, but is clearly joking in a loving way. Jane laughs, aware that she’s still clearly blushing. “We should probably go to bed. It’s late, and I don’t know about you but I’m pretty tired.” She yawns, and Jane manages to catch her and pull her down to sit next to her on the couch. 

The other girl is tense at first, eyes widened, especially when the silver queen rests her head on her shoulder. But as she’s tired, and Jane is warm, she’s soon calmly leaning against her, with Jane’s arms wrapped around her waist. 

“Hmmmm, you’re warm.” The younger girl mumbles, smiling. “I swear I could honestly just sleep right here.”

Lina smiles down at her, causing Jane to blush, though thankfully it’s hidden by the dim light. The two are completely unaware of each other’s feelings, but they’re the only ones.

Cathy’s light is now shut off, and Anne’s definitely sleeping, but if she was… She’d definitely be teasing them, telling them to just kiss already. 

Jane freezes up, realizing she’s staring at the girl in her arms. Is she just delirious or is Lina staring back? She should just get some sleep…

Lina feels Jane shift under her, and frowns quickly standing up. “Sorry— um are you okay?” She asks immediately looking down at her socks.

“Yeah love. I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable… sorry.”

“Oh… No it’s fine… That was nice.” She’s smiling again but is too nervous to look at Jane. Jane is in a similar position still on the couch. 

“Really…? Can we cuddle more then?” she asks shyly. Lina nearly chokes, but nods. The two awkwardly stare at each other for a few seconds both not knowing what to do. Finally Jane makes a move, pulling Catalina in, gently snaking her arms back around her waist. They lean against each other in content silence, slowly relaxing more and more as they get sleepier. 

Then Lina turns to face the other girl, and everything gets weird. She’s suddenly aware how close the two are. Inches apart… She could easily close that gap. No- that’s weird, stop. She doesn’t know that Jane is thinking the same thing. 

Maybe they’re just tired, maybe it’s something more, but the two are mutually yearning to be closer. The others call them the mums right? So why shouldn’t they be that close, close as in like,, girlfriends close. That wouldn’t be weird, would it? No that would definitely be weird, but good weird. 

Jane runs her hand through her messy hair, groaning. She should probably just go get ready to go to sleep. But Lina offers to braid her hair, so… she can wait a few more minutes. The older girl works quickly, gently twisting the third queen’s long hair into a french braid. Her hands are soft, and she makes sure she’s not pulling too hard, or making the other girl uncomfortable. Jane’s heart flutters, feeling the gold queen’s wrist brush against the back of her neck, tying the end off. 

Hair now finished, she buries her face in the crook of Lina’s neck, cuddling up to her further, hugging her close. Catalina is much more alert at the motion, with the silver queen so close to her, her lips nearly brushing her own neck. Anne’s voice is chanting in her head, “You like her don’t you? Kiss alreadyyy,” getting louder and louder. 

Lina runs a hand through her curls, face heating up. Jane looks up at her, and smiles that cute little smile of hers. They stare at each other for a minute. And she does it. She kisses Jane. And Jane kisses her back.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this :)
> 
> stay safe, and have a nice day/night ilyy <3
> 
> \- astrid (they/them)


End file.
